


Don't I Know You From Somewhere?

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: The stranger laughed, fully and heartily. It was a full and loud sound that made Maccready’s heart skip a beat. He knew it. He knew he’d met him before and that laugh, that beautiful wonderful laugh, had just confirmed it.





	1. Old Fashioned Maccready Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't I know you from somewhere" kind of fics fit Deacon so well and I'm quite pleased with how this one is coming out

Maccready saw him for the first time across the wooden bridge. He was sitting on the stone lookout post for his round of watch, carefully scanning for anyone approaching Sanctuary from the road through the scope of his rifle. Having almost dozed off while watching Dogmeat chase his tail at the Red Rocket, he saw well-worn shoes enter his reticle. Panning up to get a closer look at the intruder, Maccready saw a stranger walking in step with Michael. Michael laughed at something the stranger said as he messed with the Pipboy on his arm. The stranger was dressed in simple jeans and a white shirt. He looked plain, simple, familiar. 

The two approached, crossing the creaky wooden bridge to Sanctuary. Michael gave Maccready a whistle and a wink as he approached, making Maccready blush to the tips of his ears. Maccready watched the stranger and Michael pass by, noting how the stranger never took his eyes off Maccready’s own. It made him slightly intrigued, but mostly uncomfortable and wary. Who was this new guy? The last person Michael brought in was that wild reporter and she isn’t too bad, but there’s no way all of the strays he brings in are good. 

Maccready spent the rest of his shift wary of the new stranger and thinking up wild ideas on how to corner him and give him a good old fashioned Maccready welcome. 

He next saw the stranger in the bar Michael had set up. The man was sipping slowly from a Nuka Cola, back against the wall.  _ Smart. _ Maccready thought.  _ Already knows to not trust anyone. Let’s see if we can change that.  _

Maccready slides up to the bar and orders two Nuka’s from the robot Michael had put in charge. The robot dispenses a couple of drinks and Maccready take them both, giving the old protectron a nod. He takes the drinks and maneuvers his way to the table in the corner, pushing one of the two drinks across the stranger. The stranger’s eyebrows raise, but he lifts a hand to take the drink anyways. 

“So,” Maccready starts. “why are you here?”

“I just love dim lighting and loud crowds, don’t you?” the stranger said, leaning forwards to rest an elbow on the table. 

The response gets a small chuckle out of Maccready, but he presses on. 

“They’re not always my thing. Why’d the boss pick you up?” Maccready tipped his Nuka Cola up and took a drink, trying to distract while he tried to see over the stranger’s sunglasses. 

“For my charm and lovely outward disposition. Plus, unlike others I will work for the very cheap price of free.” The stranger smirked and Maccready almost choked. He knew he had seen that smirk somewhere else. Now he just has to prove it.

“What’s your name?” Maccready pressed, letting the almost empty bottle sit back onto the rickety table.

“How come you’re asking all the questions? When can I get a turn?” the stranger countered.

“Alright, ask then. But then you answer mine.” Maccready said, tipping the bottom of his bottle at the stranger. 

“Why the silly get up? You don’t even use a .308, but yet you’ve got bullets all over.” The stranger used his bottle to motion towards Maccready’s hat and torso.

Maccready scoffed, raising a hand just over his heart. “There’s an old world term called ‘fashion’ that I don’t think you’d understand.”

The stranger laughed, fully and heartily. It was a full and loud sound that made Maccready’s heart skip a beat. He knew it. He knew he’d met him before and that laugh, that beautiful wonderful laugh, had just confirmed it. 

“Alright, I’ll take it.” The stranger holds his hand out over the table. “I’m Deacon.”

Maccready smiles, taking Deacon’s hand in his own and remembering the feeling of how smooth they were. 

“Nice to meet you Deacon. I’m Maccready.” 

Deacon gives him a smile before getting up from his side of the table. He moves around the table to lean down into Maccready’s ear to whisper.

“Nice to finally see you again.” 

By the time Maccready’s blood rushes from his face back to his limbs and his brain catches up, he turns to watch Deacon leave. He swears he sees the edge of his black hair in the crowd, but he had all but disappeared. 


	2. Bet Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, now, now. No cheating. Work your way up there, playboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to cut the second chapter in half, but here's the cute stuff

“Bet me.”

“Now why would I place a bet I know I’d lose?”

Maccready looked Deacon across the table, watching his sunglasses slide down his nose as he raised his eyebrow.

“Because you’ll do anything for caps. Plus, you don’t know you’ll lose until you inevitably do.”

Maccready scoffed before taking a long sip of his drink, eyeing Deacon’s half empty Nuka Cola.

Deacon continued as Maccready wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve.

“All you’d have to do is pretend for a week. If you can convince anyone that we’re dating and not cave and tell them it’s all a lie, then I’ll give you your 50 caps. But you have to do it yourself, I’m just gonna keep being good ole’ me.”

Maccready tipped the bottle back, emptying the contents into his mouth before setting it back on the old wooden surface, out of the way enough to know it was his but not enough to pick it up again. Deacon stretched his arms over his head as he leaned back away from the table. He was relaxed, calm, as if he made bets like this every day.

“Only a week?” Maccready’s voice was raspy and quiet, low as if to not alert the empty bar to their secret.

“Only a week.” Deacon confirmed. “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Maccready reached his hand over the table to shake on it. Deacon slid his hand into Maccready’s, giving him a firm shake before twisting his palm and pulling Maccready’s hand up to his lips. The cracked and dry surface of Maccready’s knuckles met Deacon’s cracked and dry lips. Deacon gave him an obvious wink and Maccready felt warmth flood into his face.

“Y-yeah. I’ll uh, I’ll-” Maccready cleared his throat, pulling his hand away from Deacon’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, uh, boyfriend.” Maccready shot Deacon finger guns before turning and quickly exiting the bar.

Deacon smiled to himself, downing the last half of his Nuka Cola before setting a few caps on the table and exiting by himself.

 

When Maccready next saw Deacon, he was working on the leg joints of an automaton Sturges and Ada had fixed up together. His shirt was sweaty and sticking to his chest, immediately drawing Maccready’s eyes. Maccready immediately took a deep breath and walked over to him. He stood, silently watching the muscles in Deacon’s back and shoulders move as he tightened the joints in the automatron’s leg, before opening his mouth to try to speak.

“Uh, w-what are you up to?”

Deacon looked up at Maccready over his sunglasses. “Picking mutfruits, what does it look like?”

“Well, uh, do you need any help?” Maccready asked, lifting his bag up and off over his shoulder.

“If you’d want to, I could really use someone to tighten this from the back while I hold it in place.” Deacon said, kneeling down.

“Y-yeah sure.” Maccready let his bag fall to the ground as he kneeled behind the bot. They made short work of the tightening and the bot was able to easily march around soon enough.

Maccready sat down on the ground, looking up at Deacon as he rubbed the back of his neck and fought off compliments as the bot thanked him. Maccready swallowed thickly, looking at the soft blush on Deacon’s face and the sweat still drenching his shirt. He reached into his bag and dug out a Nuka Cola, quickly popping the cap off and taking a long sip. As the bot marched off, Deacon glanced over at Maccready, eyes lighting at the glass bottle. He quickly swooped in and took the bottle from Maccready, drinking the cool liquid greedily. Maccready touched his still wet lips and his heart skipped a beat.

Deacon finished the bottle and let it clink onto the ground.

“Nothing better than a warm Nuka Cola, I can feel the radiation in my blood at this point.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Sorry for drinking it all, Bobby. I’ll find you a new one.” Deacon said, stretching his arms up over his head. Maccready felt his breath catch as he watched Deacon flick his tongue out to catch a stray drop of Nuka Cola on his lip as he lowered his arms. Before he knew it, Maccready was standing, hand moving to hover over Deacon’s chest.

Deacon looked up at Maccready and clicked his tongue, taking a step back. “Now, now, now. No cheating. Work your way up there, playboy.”

Maccready sputtered, blinking and straightening, pulling his hands back to himself. Deacon gave him a wink before turning and heading to the showers, pulling his shirt up and over his head. Maccready watched the stretch of his back muscles and the very edge of his chest scars as Deacon continued walking.

It took only a few moments before Maccready jerked, quickly grabbing his bag and hurrying after Deacon.

“Hey wait! Wait up!”

Maccready caught up just as Deacon slipped through the doorway, his breath heavier than normal after a small jog.

“Deacon, wait. What did you mean by against the rules? Also I think we need to talk.” he panted, hand on the door jam.

Deacon shot him a glance over his shoulder as he walked to one of the stalls, and pressing the button, letting hot water begin to spray over his shoulders.

Maccready followed him in, staying far enough to not get wet. He watched the water roll down over Deacon’s chest and shoulders, getting his jeans soaked.

“The rules of the bet. You need to convince people we’re dating and it would be too easy to just kiss out in the open.” Deacon smirked. “You’ve gotta think outside of the vault here, Bobby. Now, unless you’re sticking around, I’m gonna shower. We can talk later.”

Deacon began to spin around to face the water, but Maccready stuck out a hand and caught his cheek, lunging forward and pressing their lips together. Water ran down Maccready’s hat and onto the arm of his coat as their lips crashed together. Although watered down by the spray from above them, Deacon tasted like Nuka Cola and sweat and familiarity and Maccready savored every taste of it before Deacon pushed him back softly, wet hands on his coat, breaking their kiss.

“Bobby.” Deacon said, voice deep and low. He looked up into Maccready’s eyes, blue into blue.

Maccready could feel himself melting while looking into Deacon’s eyes. They were so deep and wonderful, and he had no idea how many secrets they held. For just a moment, Maccready let himself think about listening to Deacon talk in the middle of the night, not wondering if anything he said was truth or not, just being happy listening to him.

Deacon’s voice and a small, throaty chuckle broke him out of his daydream. “At least take me to dinner first.”

“Y-yeah.” Maccready agreed. He stepped back, giving Deacon finger pistols before turning and walking out of the showers, pulling his hat down to cover the deep blush that was creeping it way across his face.

As Maccready made his way back to his corner of Sanctuary, he couldn’t stop thinking about the thought he had after kissing Deacon. His heart had yearned for someone to be next to during long and cold nights since leaving behind Duncan and the memory of Lucy. The thought of Deacon’s arm slung over his chest as he slept made Maccready’s heart skip a beat and his face go red again.

Maccready spent the next few hours daydreaming in his room until the bells rang that it was time for everyone to gather at the bar for a nice dinner. He stretched and pulled on his boots and coat before getting back up and heading back out, feeling more confident with what he wanted than he had in weeks. The walk to the bar was calm and quiet, which was a stark difference once he pushed open the door.

Deacon was laughing at something Piper was telling him and the sight made Maccready’s heart skip a beat. The way his head threw all the way back and he started to spin in his chair, the loud sound of his laugh echoing into the chaos that was twenty separate voices all having a good time, the smile and redness in his cheeks as he threw himself back forwards to slam his fist on the bar as he continued laughing. He was beautiful. He was so familiar, yet so different. They needed to talk.

Maccready made his way to where the two were sitting and took a spot next to Deacon. He smiled and waved at Piper over Deacon’s shoulder as he was animated talking about a wild and probably made up story about a casino that ate people when he was a part of the NCR. Maccready gave a soft chuckle before flagging the old Protectron running the bar for some food.

He sat and ate next to them, occasionally piping up into the conversation with small quips or soft laughter until Piper began addressing him directly with her statements.

“So, what was it like?” Piper asked, tupping her drink his way.

“What was what like?” Maccready asked, turning slightly to look at her more directly. He glanced down slightly and watched Deacon’s hands tap against his Nuka Cola bottle for a second before meeting her eyes again.

“What was it like growing up in a vault full of kids?” Piper asked, leaning forwards across Deacon’s arms.

Maccready’s drink caught in his throat and he coughed slightly, looking at her wide eyed.

“Who told you that? Plus, it wasn’t a vault. It was a cave. I mean, heck, yeah there was a vault in the cave, but it was past Murder Pass, so no one ever went inside.” Maccready looked down at his now-empty plate, wishing there was something he could occupy himself with. The thought of all the kids back there made Maccready’s hands start shaking. He began worrying for no reason about if all those kids were doing okay and if they had everything they needed and if their current mayor was doing their job-. Maccready felt his panic began to rise as the excess energy began to fill him. With a quick glance over at Deacon, who was still tapping his fingers against his glass, Maccready began bouncing his boots on the edge of the barstool’s footrest and grabbed his half empty bottle to just have something in his hands.

“Well, what was it like to grow up without adults?” Piper asked, voice softer than before, seeing him clearly agitated, but pushing forward like the reporter inside of her clearly wants to.

“I mean, shoot, it was pretty normal, I guess. I didn’t really know how other people grew up until I got out of Big Town and by then, I had already decided I didn’t want Duncan to have to go through living with a bunch of sh- awful kids and no definite way to get clean food or water on their own. We planned the move up here when, y’know, everything happened, but honestly I had no idea that there could be worse things than growing up in a cave next to a radioactive super mutant spawning facility.” Maccready’s grip on his drink tightened, old tears stinging slightly at the corners of his eyes.

Maccready felt a knee touch his as Deacon leans back, tipping his drink into his mouth. The stretch blocks Piper from Maccready’s view for a second and it was nice to not have her piercing eyes watching him almost lose it. As Deacon comes back, he rests his elbows on the bartop, obstructing Piper from Maccready’s view completely. The tapping on his glass continues, but the knee against his own doesn’t leave.

“Once you got here, didn’t you join up with the Gunners?” Piper asked from over Deacon’s form.

“Uh, yeah, I thought it’d be easy money.” Maccready’s voice was a little strained, not used to the conversation being about himself. His throat was starting to tighten and his fight or flight response was starting to kick in.

Maccready noticed Deacon’s grip tighten on his glass before slamming it down on the bartop.

“The gunners aren’t shit! They can’t handle when any of us show up because we’re better than them! Have you seen Mac snipe a major from 100 yards? Awesome!” Deacon gave Piper a complicated high five, and his knee pressed a little closer into Maccready’s. He was thankful for the presence of touch without the showiness he displayed with Piper.

“Wanna hear about a real enemy? Aliens.” Deacon fixed his glasses before locking eyes with his bottle.

“Here we go.” Piper chimed in before flagging the bartender. “I’m gonna need another drink for this.”

  


“Well, back when I was in the NCR, I was away from my scouting group checking out this old movie theatre. Well, I found a downed ship, but as soon as I touched it, I blacked out. Turns out the aliens took out my brain and I had to fight them to get it back into my head.”

“How did you fight them without a brain?” Piper snided, taking a long draw of her drink. Deacon let his glasses slip down as he winked at her.

“Two points. I had a robotic brain, so jot that down. Also, you’ve met ferals with rotted away brains. Same principle would apply.”

Deacon felt Maccready tense up beside him as Piper let out a laugh.

“You honestly almost had me, you dog. God, I was really hoping you were going to pep the story up more, though.” She took another long drink. “Aliens. Wow.”

Maccready’s hand shot out and slapped the bartop next to Deacon, almost making him jump.

“They’re real, Piper!” Macready’s voice was loud in Deacon’s ear, and he has to wince slightly at the sudden outburst. “I’ve seen them! Michael and I fought one! There’s a downed ship near Oberland! It was terrifying!”

Deacon heard the music from the radio dip in volume as some of the voices hushed slightly. He picked out Sturges and Curie’s loud voices still talking, but the ever-present drone of Michael and Preston’s conversation was silent.

Maccready’s body was stiff and his eyes were wild. Deacon immediately pressed his leg closer to his, and moved his hand to rest on his hip. His hand rubbed in small circles as Piper laughed softly. He gave Maccready’s hip a soft squeeze and he deflated in response. Maccready’s posture softened, and his leg pushed softly back into Deacon’s.

Deacon gave a small lean into Maccready, pressing his forehead against his temple. Deacon kept his eyes open to watch the rest of the bar, listening for any differences. As Maccready’s breathing slowed, he heard footsteps moving closer to their place at the bar.

“Hey, Piper. Would you want to come dance with us?” Preston’s smooth voice asked. Piper gave a small squeak of surprise and Deacon turned slightly to watch them.

“I mean, thanks Preston, but I really wouldn’t want to intrude.” Piper’s cheeks were a soft red and her eyes flicked over to Michael, leaning against the jukebox in his blue jumpsuit and Atom Cats jacket. When they caught eyes, Michael waved enthusiastically.

Preston placed his hand on Piper’s shoulder and tipped his hat up. He nodded slightly towards Deacon and Maccready before looking at her again.

“Y’know. I think I’d say you’re already intruding.”

Piper made an indigent huff but let herself get dragged out towards the jukebox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless my beta Http-r0x on tumblr
> 
> Also, michael, this sosu, is poly and bi  
> both deek and mac are written as trans here, but you can read it however you feel


	3. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go

“Where are you taking me?” Deacon asked, holding on to Maccready’s hand as he pulled him over the rickety wooden bridge out of Sanctuary. 

Maccready mumbled something that sounded like ‘you'll see’ but Deacon couldn’t be sure. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses, but just gave Maccready’s hand a squeeze as he let himself be dragged off. Deacon found he had a weird sense of trust with Maccready he didn’t have with anyone else. There were reasons to not trust him, of course, but Deacon felt like with everything that’s happened, the boy didn’t have the patience to wait so long to do something to break that trust. 

As they approached the low-lit Red Rocket, Maccready gave Deacon’s hand another squeeze. He pulled them past the garage entrance to the small door on the pump-side of the building. The entered and passed into the small back office. Maccready closed the rickety door behind them, letting Deacon take a seat. 

“Now, are you going to tell me why you brought me here, or are we going to just sit here in silence?” Deacon asked, lounging back on the single chair in the room, posture much more open than he would normally in an abandoned gas station. 

Maccready is standing against the door, wringing his hands together. His face is bright red, and his hat is pushed down over his eyes. 

“I know you.” 

The words are so soft, Deacon isn’t completely sure he heard them. 

“What was that sweetheart, I’m not sure I heard that right.” Deacon asks, letting his sunglasses slide down his nose a little, watching Maccready over them. 

“I know you. I remember you.”

“Now why would you think that?” Deacon asks, voice cracking slightly. 

“It was you.” Maccready took a step forwards towards Deacon. Deacon noted how far they were from the settlement and how easy it would be to grab the gun from Maccready’s hip if things went south. 

“Now, you’re gonna need to slow down there pal. Back it up, and back it up, if you get what I’m saying.” Deacon’s laughter was strained and cautious. 

“It was you in the bar that night. When I first arrived. I’d never forget that smile.” Maccready’s face was so close to Deacon’s that he could see the slight glint in his eyes and the cracks in his dried lips. 

“You were in the humble town before I was Mac, are you sure you’ve got your head on straight?” Deacon asks, hands growing increasingly clammy. 

“When I first came to Goodneighbor. You were there! And don’t try to play me like you don’t know what I mean. You gave me a very clear insight that I had seen you before when you came to Sanctuary too. I may not be a super spy with fancy tricks, but I’m not stupid Deacon.” Maccready had grabbed Deacon by his shoulders, lifting him up out of his chair. 

“So, what now?” Deacon asked, voice slightly strained. 

“God I just want to kiss you again.”

Deacon solved the situation by pushing forwards, catching Maccready’s lips with his own. He pushed Maccready back against the closed door, letting his hands slide up under the coat he always wore. 

Maccready hummed, placing his hands on the back of Deacon’s neck, holding him close. 

Deacon slowly broke the kiss, looking up into Maccready’s eyes. 

“Is that what you were looking for?”

“Yeah.” Maccready whispered, pressing his lips against Deacon’s again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but im happy with it

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa  
> hmu on most social media as paraducksspace


End file.
